Rebellion
by NariaVane
Summary: Draco Malfoy is sick and tired of living his life the way his father wants him too, and now he has to make a decision that's so one sided it hardly feels like a choice. He just wishes once he could do something without having been told to do it first. H/D
1. The Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter world. I just think him and Draco make a super steamy couple. xD**

**Rebellion**

Chapter One- The Room

Draco Malfoy was angry.

No.

Angry was an understatement, he was absolutely livid.

If livid wasn't quite your cup of tea, lets just say he was more furious than he'd ever been in his life.

Of course he knew this time would come eventually. He just didn't ever expect it to come so soon. He'd wasted all his time away, and now he had to make a decision that would change his life forever. It hardly felt like a decision, it felt like no matter what he'd do or say it would always have the same outcome. He'd hoped that he'd be able to make his own choice, that his father would finally see him as an adult, an equal, someone who could think for himself. Draco could almost smack himself.

Believing in that was like believing in fairy tales. Even in the magic world, things weren't always so easy.

He wished that he could just defy his father. He wanted nothing more than to do something that was so out of line, so disobedient and so perfectly unexpected of him. Draco Malfoy wanted to be free for once in his life. He needed to rebel.

As he paced back and forth down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all he could think was that what he needed most was a place he could be alone.

Once.

A place that he could think.

Twice.

Somewhere comforting, yet somehow ominous at the same time.

On his third rotation down the corridor, two large double doors appeared in front of him where a broom closet had been. Draco stopped pacing and looked to his left and then his right a bit confused at what was going on.

'Damn crazy castle,' he thought to himself. 'Shite always popping up out of nowhere.'

Draco didn't know what to do. He was tempted to open the door, but knowing this school, it could be the door to a vortex he could never escape or filled with Hungarian Horntails, that hadn't eaten for months.

Maybe his prayers were answered and he had found exactly the place that he needed.

Either way, it was after curfew and he needed to get out of the hallways. He held his breath for about thirty seconds before turning the knobs he had placed both of his hands on.

He pushed the doors open softly and closed them behind him. Only then did he stop to look around.

The room was fairly large, just a bit smaller than the Slytherin Common Room. It was warm and inviting with many couches chairs and tables, one with a chess board sitting atop it. At the south of the room was a fireplace. In front of the fireplace sat upon a rug was Harry Potter.

"Fuck." Of all the people that could be in his magical room of peace, it had to be The Boy Who Lived To Piss Him Off.

The Gryffindor turned around suddenly looking Draco up and down before turning back to the fireplace without saying a word.

All the voices that Draco had developed in his head over the years were screaming that he should turn around and leave, but his curiosity got the better of him. He walked farther into the room and placed himself in the chair closest to his arch rival.

Harry stared forward playing around with the extra fabric on his robes. He didn't bother to turn around to look at the Slytherin, he couldn't care less that he was there. He also didn't very much feel like revealing the he had been crying.

In fact it hadn't been too long before Draco walked in that Harry had stopped breaking things, it was just how he dealt with his anger. Harry always figured his violent tendencies had something to with his connection to Voldemort. Or maybe it was the bottle in his hand. It didn't matter much, nothing mattered much anymore.

"Why so down Potter?" Draco spat, hoping he could take his anger out on the other boy. "Did the Weasel and the Mudblood finally shack up and forget about their golden boy best friend?"

Harry ignored him.

"Well answer," Draco went on. "What's so wrong with Saint Potter?" Especially that he was sitting here in what Draco figured was The Room of Requirement drinking illegally.

"Here," Harry said digging into his pouch and opening a bottle of Firewhiskey to hand to Draco.

The Slytherin stared at the bottle uneasily.

"Are you gonna take it or not?" Harry asked annoyed. "I don't have all night, and I'd rather you be a drunk asshole, than a sober prick."

Draco grabbed the bottle and took a large swig, he needed to calm his nerves anyway.

They sat in silence for quite a while, the only sounds coming from the sparks in the fireplace and the occasional clang of a bottle. Draco was already feeling quite good as he was nearing the end of his second bottle.

"What are you doing here?" Harry finally spoke, when the silence became too much for him.

Draco shrugged his newly drunken state had relieved him of all his inhibitions and he felt his mask slipping away. Not completely though.

"I needed a place to think," he finally answered. "Way too much on my mind," he took another large gulp and made a face when it burned his throat, he figured he'd be used to it by now, but all he ever drank at home was wine. "Why are you here?" he asked in return.

"Same," Harry replied blankly.

Draco got up from his chair behind Harry and sat down beside him on the rug with a 'plop'.

Harry looked up at him with cloudy hazed over eyes, before turning to stare at the fireplace again.

"Do you ever feel like your life isn't your own?" Harry asked still not looking at the Slytherin.

Draco was taken aback. Of course, he felt like that all the time. He felt like everything he'd ever done was for the happiness of everyone but him.

'How could Potter, possibly know that?' He had to be fucking with him.

He stared at his rival with his eyebrows furrowed. Draco felt cotton well up in his throat and swallowed trying his hardest to alleviate the feeling.

"All the time…" He finally whispered, but then raised his voice. "But it happens, and if that's what you're so depressed about, I advise you just get over it and stop being such a little bitch because there's nothing you can do about it."

Harry chuckled, he had never gotten an answer like that. Nor had he ever found anybody that might actually understand him. He was getting tired of confiding in Hermione and Ginny, they were incredible friends but they always told him what they thought he wanted to hear. They treated him like a baby, it was becoming sickening.

Maybe exactly what he needed was to be sitting next to a drunk person that hated his guts.

Harry truly looked at Draco for the first time since he had entered the room and felt a tiny bit of respect forming in his mind for the Slytherin git. Or maybe it was just the liquor thinking.

He was also noticing how pink and flushed the boys lips looked against his pale blemish free face.

Yeah it was definitely the liquor thinking.

"You ever want to do something, just because you want to, without worrying or caring what the consequences might be?" Harry asked licking his lips. Harry's eyes shifted he was trying his hardest not to looking into Draco's stormy gray eyes.

Draco watched as Harry licked his lips and felt a strange urge well up inside of him. He knew it was strange and taboo but he wanted so much to kiss the other boy.

'What did Potter put in my drink?'

He knew it wasn't the other boys fault, but who else could he blame for this suddenly completely strange and unfamiliar feeling?

He couldn't keep himself away and suddenly Draco's lips were crushed against the Gryffindor's in a fierce hunger that Harry had never felt before. The other boy had caught him by surprise and Harry was shocked and aroused at this sudden unexpected advancement. Harry's mind was screaming for him to pull away and set some very important boundaries, but alcohol was a very strong thing which seemed to block the connection from his brains to his lips as they swept Draco's into a more passionate kiss. His hands found his way into to Draco's hair as he pulled the other boy closer, kissing him back desperately.

Draco's heart was pounding in his chest and he had no idea what he was thinking. All he knew was that he was kissing Harry Potter and that his lips were sweet, very sweet, like strawberry tarts.

Please Review! Let me know what you think, more coming very soon :)


	2. Red Alert

**Disclaimer- Nope HP still isn't mine...**

**Rebellion  
**

Chapter Two- Red Alert

Strawberry tarts and Firewhiskey, it was a taste Draco Malfoy could get used to.

It was a forbidden pleasure, something he knew he shouldn't have ever been able to experience. It aroused him so much and sent warming sensations all through his body.

His hands found their way down to Harry Potter's hips as he pulled him up close so that the boy was straddling him. The other boy felt so sexy pressed against him and his breath caught in his chest and his heart jumped when he felt their tongues swirl around each other in a heated and fiery dance. Draco's mind was being blown, it was like stars colliding in an endless void. His temperature was rising far too quickly and he felt like he could burst.

Harry bit down on Draco's bottom lip and pulled away allowing his teeth to graze across Draco's swollen lips, drawing blood. The Gryffindor swept Draco's lips back up into a soft kiss in an attempt to ease the pain, taking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking gently before sweeping his tongue across it and up to the blond's top lip. Draco moaned.

His arousal was far too great, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Of course he'd been with girls, but quite frankly they bored him.

"Fuck…Potter," He whispered between kisses when he felt Harry's erection brush against his own. The friction provided by their clothes was far more than he could stand.

Draco was throbbing and hard beneath his trousers and he could feel his blood rising up to just beneath his skin making him hot.

'Potter is so fucking hot,' Draco's mind kept repeating, each touch felt like hot candle wax dripping against his body.

'Less clothes,' His mind thought next.

As if reading Draco's mind, Harry removed his own robes hurriedly never unlinking their lips. Draco's hands wandered from Harry's chest down to his taut stomach acknowledging the permission to touch more of him. The Gryffindor grinded against Draco with wanton vigor and the blond could feel his cock twitch as pre-cum escaped from the slit. Never had anybody aroused him so much, he was dripping pre-cum like no tomorrow. Draco's underwear were drenched and he hadn't even come yet.

But he was close. Oh so close.

He could sense that Harry was at the edge too as he had begun to speed up his grinding, much to Draco's liking. Draco found his hands violently gripping Harry's arse as he pushed him down deeper unto himself and he found himself grinding up into Harry as well.

Draco felt like he couldn't breath, his erection was throbbing and wet waiting for release as he grinded more and more eager into Harry's swollen member. His whole body felt like it was on fire, every touch giving a more intense sensation than they'd ever given before.

The friction was just too much, Harry grinded with such skillful rhythm, pushing down hard again and again. Draco felt like he was going to explode.

Harry moaned into his ear. The blond was so close.

He pulled Harry down again. Grinding up into the raven haired male.

Harder.

Almost there.

Faster.

His cock twitched again.

Rougher.

Draco moaned as he felt the familiar tightness at the base of his stomach, he was going to come, but he held it back.

"Draco, I'm…coming" Harry moaned breathlessly against Draco's lips, causing the Slytherins eyes to roll to the back of his head.

That was all he needed.

His seed shot from his cock, moistening his trousers even more then they already were. Draco felt that Harry had come almost simultaneously and smirked. The blonde was still twitching, from the orgasm when he felt the warmth that he had grown accustomed to disappear being replaced with a cold chill as Harry crawled away from him.

'He looks so sexy with his messy hair clinging to his wet forehead,' Draco thought while staring at the other boy. He never noticed that before.

There was silence, all that could be heard were the sounds of each boy trying to catch their breath.

Harry never looked into his eyes. Draco chose not to say a word. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? That was the greatest thing he'd ever felt in his life?

No way.

Draco scoffed, breaking the thick silence, and Harry turned to him an unreadable expression etched upon his face, still never looking Draco in the eye.

Harry muttered a spell that cleaned them both up and stood. Draco went to grab for his hand but Harry snatched it away.

"I have to go back to Gryffindor tower," He stated while bending down to pick up his robes then putting them back on, "Everyone will be wondering where I am by now. Especially Ginny…" he stated as if to remind himself that he had a girlfriend. Harry ran a hand through his always messy locks.

'That's right,' Draco thought to himself, 'He's with the Weaselette.'

Draco nodded. What was he supposed to do, pull Harry back and beg him to stay the night.

Yeah right, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't beg.

Harry turned around and picked up a blue shimmering cloak that had been draped over a couch. Draco hadn't noticed it had been there until now.

Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders and instantly disappeared from sight, the only evidence that he had exited the room was the slight opening and shutting of the door a few minutes later.

It wasn't until Draco was left alone with his own thoughts, that he'd realized what he'd just done.

Was he insane? Had he gone completely bonkers? Mad? Or any other synonym for crazy?

Of course he had started off drunk but somewhere about half way through, the intense pleasure had quickly sobered him up, but he kept going.

If his father found out he'd be disowned.

If Voldemort found out he'd be killed, or used for some sick unorthodox plan to murder Harry.

He had made a completely idiotic move and had taken the biggest risk of his life.

It was the greatest decision he'd ever made.

Just the thought of the look on his father's face was enough to make him flash his signature smirk.

"Potter didn't seem so happy about it though," He whispered to himself.

It was only then that his famous Malfoy smirk faltered.


End file.
